


I'd Rather Have You

by darkforetold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkforetold/pseuds/darkforetold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas find a rare moment of quiet time. (A post-8x23 ficlet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Have You

They collapsed beside each other in bed, their hearts racing, skin wet with perspiration. Dean closed his eyes as Cas huffed into his neck, exhausted from the intense physical exertion of sex. His labored breaths scribbled ‘ _I need you_ ’ into his skin, the nuzzle beneath his chin Cas’ way of telling him—’ _I won’t leave you. Not again._ ’

Dean smiled and kissed his forehead, running fingers through the mess of his dark hair. Cas pushed a breath past his lips and it sounded like a rush of relief; a note of contentment in the breathlessness. Finally, months after the shitstorm of Heaven and falling angels, Cas seemed.. okay. Maybe even happy.

A terrible itch told him he was wrong, a sixth sense of foreboding—no, just something poking at his skin, behind his shoulder.

Dean frowned and pulled his arm from beneath Cas’ weight, reaching behind to grab at the source of irritation. With a frown, he pulled at it—

Cas saw it first. He could tell by the way Cas had sucked in a startled breath and froze, body rigid as if someone had stabbed him. And it might as well have.

Dean held a black feather between his fingertips. He must have missed it while he was cleaning his room in preparation of Cas’ homecoming. Removing anything that might trigger him, remind him that he was no longer the angel he was meant to be.

And it was as if he’d fallen all over again. Cas went quiet and swallowed hard, his face torn between his need to keep strong—and his need to lash out and break something. Instead, moisture settled in his blue eyes. There was no anger there, only a heartbreaking sadness; something that echoed through him and tore him apart. 

Cas took a shaky breath and sat up, swinging his feet off the bed. He didn’t get farther than that.

Dean grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into his arms, squeezing him with all the love in the world. He didn’t let go and Cas didn’t struggle.

“It’s okay, Cas,” he whispered against his lips. “I’d rather have you, angel or not.”


End file.
